Third Law
by WillowBelle
Summary: An alternate ending to Doomsday. What if Rose had held on just long enough...? A short, cute, sweet oneshot whipped up out of boredom. Complete and forever more, 10/Rose


The force of the Void felt like it had grown tenfold as her pale hands fought furiously to keep their hold on the power switch. While the last of the Daleks and Cybermen flew haphazardly into the all consuming white light, the girl that held on for dear life felt her grip weaken. Her strength began to dwindle as soon she was limited to one hand on the lever. And Rose Tyler could not have felt more scared in her entire existance.

It was not the fact that she was so close to falling into what many considered 'Hell', nor the unknown aspect of it, but who she would be leaving. Her mother, Mickey...the Doctor. The last person she thought of meant the most to her. Despite having spent much more time with her mother and ex-boyfriend, just the idea of leaving him left her feeling numb. Which was quickly cancelled out at her desperation to fight the Void.

"Rose!" The Doctor. He was yelling at her along with shouting some more words about holding on. If it had been any other occasion, the blonde would have rolled her eyes, but she spent all her concentration on not letting her hand slip.

Despite all her effort, Rose could feel her limb drawing further away from the lever and the Doctor altogether. "I...can't h-hold on!" Using the last bit of energy she may have had, she drew her arm toward her anchor in hopes of strengthening any possible chances she had. But just lifting her arm caused a slip in her grip, the adrenaline pumping through her veins only increasing at the direness. Just a few more seconds till she would no longer be anchored down, but flying into the blinding white void.

As her last glimpse of hope vanished the second her finger left the cool metal, a piercing scream escaped her lips. Brown eyes looked to the Doctor's now horrified face while she flew backwards at an incredible speed.

Despite the incredible velocity she was traveling at, it seemed time slowed down, Rose's body distancing itself from the Time Lord's at a sluggish pace. It was as if her life flashed before her eyes, but instead of the twenty years she had lived so far, it only included those with the infamous Doctor. When they met, their first adventure away from her timeline, Badwolf, his change...everything. And while she was going to be sent to "Hell", Rose could not help but thank whatever higher being was up there for her wonderful experiences. In almost a year, she lived more than people would in an entire lifetime, and not only that, but fell in love with an extraterrestrial who gave her such a life.

As she lost the air to scream, no more sound echoing from her mouth, a sharp zapping rang throughout the room and suddenly, her back met a wall...

No mind maddening emptiness. No Cybermen or Daleks.

Only _solid_ wall on her sore back and soon enough, the _solid _floor. Her heart was ready to pound out of her chest as she attempted to catch her breath in sharp coughs and wheezes. It was the only sound in the room until frantic footsteps overwhelmed the room. Without any delay, the owner of said feet found themselves wrapping their arms around Rose's convulsing figure.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. My Rose..." The Doctor found himself close to tears as he comforted the shaken girl. He shushed and soothed her, finding himself placing small pecks from his lips atop her head. The Time Lord could no longer care about living for eternity, regenerating and losing any and all human companions he acquired. No longer cared that he was a super-advanced extraterrestrial and she was an amazing, beautiful, compassionate and everything-good-in-the-world human. All that he wanted was her and her alone. So just as the blonde was finally able to raise her head from the Doctor's own chest, she was further disorientated. And not just from the lack of oxygen present in her body, nor the near-death experience she had just encountered, but a simple action such as his lips pressed urgently against hers.

It was as if all things in time and space stopped, just the Doctor and his Rose in one another's arms, forgetting everything that just happened and focused on their shared kiss. His slightly chapped lips against her smooth ones and vice versa. Newton's Third Law of Motion at its best. While their lips danced with the others', together in a dance of pure bliss, Rose had forgotten that she was still desperate for air and broke away mid-snog.

If only she was not gasping for air, the white room would have remained completely silent. Both sets of brown eyes staring at one another filled with Shock, surprise, however one may put it was running through their minds at an incredible pace, Rose may have fainted if it were not for the Doctor's presence and steady grip along her head and waist.

Seconds, then minutes passed, each other still in their electrified gaze. It was the Doctor who broke the silence. "Rose..." The single name sent shivers up and down the blonde's spine, reveling in the emotion. Not too long after, he looked away, cleared his throat and helped the his weak companion up. He could tell she had hardly any energy left, and that was proven when she finally collapsed in his arms. Thankfully, his arms were wound tightly around her limp form.

It was all over, and the Doctor knew that she was not going anywhere...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: So sorry for any OOCness on the Doctor's part, but seriously, I think that's how he would act after nearly losing Rose. I made it fluffy and cute and romantic _for a reason! _Sappy, near-death experiences, and hurt/comfort fics are my specialty, and this is sort of a vent after sobbing in the Season 2 finale.**

**I hope that you guys are generous enough to review and give me your responses on this! If I get some feedback, I may write up an epilogue/finisher type...thingy. Who knows though, only depends on how many people are interested ^.^ I really hope though that you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it (as short as it is)!]**


End file.
